


Chain Me... (I'll Keep You By My Side...)

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bilbo got sluttier somehow and idek, Bilbo wants to cure Thorin with sex., Bilbo's Oral Fixation, Bondage, Collars, Devotion, Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, Dragon Sickness, Idiots are still in love..., It might just work... Who knows?, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Possesive Thorin, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Really inappropriate use of Thorin's Throne..., Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Throne Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Caught in the grips of the Gold Sickness, Thorin brings Bilbo another present before the Mithril Armour... Bilbo honestly can't say he's unhappy about it...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750378
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Chain Me... (I'll Keep You By My Side...)

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here's another one! Lol. Honestly. This is pretty much just more excuses to write shameless smut and I stg Bilbo just got worser and sluttier with every damn scene we did! And I have just totally given up on his adorable little ass by this point lol.
> 
> Basically Gold Sickness Thorin and still utterly devoted Bilbo, and also just coz Thorin actually totally trusts Bilbo still even tho he has Dragon Sickness bc we were just like NO WAY IS HE GOING TO TRY AND THROW HIM OFF THE RAMPARTS AGAIN!! AGGHHHH!!!! *Takes a deep breath and a shot of whiskey and calms the fuck down...* Uhhm. Right, so. Anyways... Yeah... Thorin no suspecting Bilbo of stuff, because my brain refuses completely. *hisses like Adam/Michael at Lucifer*
> 
> A few random Khuzdul words in this one that Thorin uses, because I decided to suddenly have an obsession with looking up various random ways of him calling Bilbo pet names during sex in his own language, just cause lol. Fair warning, I used various sources for the translations, so if one or two of them are iffy, well. I tried my best lol. The ones I found were as follows;
> 
> Ghivashel - Treasure of all treasures.  
> Rakl-gunru - Precious Property.  
> Bunnanunê - My tiny treasure.  
> Âzyungel - Love of loves.
> 
> (Honestly that second one was just me and Skip legit trying to frind a Khuzdul word or phrase that was close enough to "Pet" to make us giggle, and that is what we came up with after awhile of Google searching and waay too much caffeine lol.)

Thorin found Bilbo sitting on a bench near the doorway when he came to give him what he had found for him amongst the gold and treasure. His precious little Hobbit was cupping something in his hands where he sat, and the Dwarf's immediate thought went to the Arkenstone... But no. Bilbo would never have kept it from him, if he'd found it... His little treasure would never betray him like that... "What have you got there, little one?" The King asked him, and Bilbo looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes full of a strange sense of wonder that had never once been tainted, even by all that he had seen and endured on their quest. Bilbo held his hand out to Thorin, opening his fingers to reveal the small object that he held in his palm.

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden..." The Hobbit said softly, showing him the small acorn which he had carried in his pocket all the way from the Skinchanger's house. For a moment, he had thought that perhaps Thorin had somehow known that he had the Arkenstone, safely hidden away as it was in a small leather pouch in his jacket lining. "I'm going to plant it... Back in the Shire... Or..." Bilbo had a brief moment of panic when he realised that, with the Dragon sickness having clearly taken hold of him, Thorin might perceive that as Bilbo wanting to leave him... "Or, here... Out near the edge of the Mountain..." The Hobbit added, giving his King a purely devoted little smile. "Wherever we stay together..." He told him. "I want it to be a reminder, as it grows, of everything we've been through since I left home... One day it'll grow, and then whenever I look at it, I can remember... All of this. Our adventures. Defeating the Dragon. Falling in love with you..." Bilbo told him with a soft whisper. All of that was true. Of course, he wished to someday return to the Shire, to his home. But he could not leave Thorin now... Would not. They would work out the specifics later, once Thorin was no longer under the sway of the Dragon sickness.

Thorin smiled down at his little Burglar at that, and he gently closed Bilbo's back over the small seed. "Aye... And plant it you shall. After we have secured our hold on this Mountain... Once I have the Arkenstone..." Bilbo merely nodded up at his Dwarf, going along with it for now until he could come up with a better plan for curing Thorin of his gold sickness and preventing a possible war.

"I have something for you, little one..." Thorin said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a fine, wide gold circlet inlaid with beautiful sky blue jewels. Attached to the front of it, by a small gold loop was a long thin chain of shimmering gold the end of which Thorin had held in his other hand.

Despite his lover currently being in the grips of the Dragon Sickness, Bilbo's first reaction upon seeing it was to become painfully and suddenly aroused. It had been something that Thorin had said as a half a jest a while back, when they had been laying together under the King's thick fur cloak after making love, with Bilbo curled up happily against his Dwarf's strong chest. Thorin had joked that he thought he might just have to keep Bilbo on a leash, to keep other potential interested parties from stealing him due to how utterly perfect he was... The praise and the comment had made Bilbo blush furiously in his lovers arms as he had replied bashfully; "I don't think I would at all mind if you did..." Apparently, Thorin had remembered it, and Bilbo somewhat suspected that the paranoia and mistrust created by the Dragon Sickness had firmly lodged the thought in Thorin's head that someone might indeed try to steal him right from under the King's nose...

Still. Despite the current circumstances, the idea still held a sort of thrilling little alure. And it gave him an excuse to remain close to Thorin, to keep an eye on him. Possibly try to subtly sway some of his more drastic decisions in regards to going to war over the Mountain...The Hobbit was indeed flushing slightly at the thought of Thorin collaring him, keeping him leashed and close, and well protected at his side.

"Thorin... I..." Bilbo's breath was short and stuttery as his King reached forward, gently placing the strong, lightweight and rather handsome collar around his throat and fastening it in some way that must have been some kind of Dwarvish magic, because when Bilbo ran his fingers lightly around the edge of it he could feel no seam or obvious lock.

The Hobbit shivered slightly and let out a soft little sigh, which was quickly turned into a small, quiet moan of pleasure when Thorin ginned a bit and tugged lightly on the end of the chain, causing Bilbo to stumble a bit and fall into his strong arms as he was forced to move forward, looking up at his Dwarf King with nothing but pure devotion and love in his eyes.

"I take it you like it." Thorin said with a clearly intent look in his eyes. Bilbo nodded where he was gazing up into Thorin's beautiful, handsome face, one small hand coming up to gently stroke the side of his beard. "Yes... I do, Thorin... Thank you." The Hobbit said softly and, again despite their situation, he really truly was. He would definitely be telling Thorin that he would like to keep it, after this was all over... Although, perhaps once his Dwarf King was free of the Dragon sickness, they might be able to do without the leash in public... Not that Bilbo was in any way ashamed of having everyone else know just how much he belonged to Thorin but, he suspected that it might eventually become a bit impractical for him to be kept on a leash all the time...

"I would have you now, my precious little Ghivashel..." The Dwarf King said to him in a heated tone and Bilbo whimpered needily in response, nodding against Thorin's chest. "Please, my King..." The Hobbit whispered, and a soft 'oh!' of surprised pleasure left him when Thorin tugged on his leash again and proceeded to lead him through the halls to his throne, seating himself on it and putting Bilbo on his knees between his strong legs and the Hobbit shivered with lust as he remembered thinking, not so long ago in Rivendel, that he would very much like to do this very thing, in this very place with Thorin...

The Dwarf King seemed to have read his mind, as he reached into yet another pocket and pulled out a set of sturdy wide banded golden shackles and showed them to Bilbo. "I recall you wanting to be properly bound and at my mercy, little one..." Thorin said in a low, husky voice and Bilbo whined and nodded emphatically. "Yes... Yes, Thorin please..."

"Strip." The Dwarf ordered, firmly, and Bilbo hastened to obey his King, stripping out of his clothes quickly and getting back into his kneeling position at Thorin's feet with his arms crossed at his back. "Good, rakl-gunru... Always so obedient." Thorin purred, running his hand down the side of Bilbo's face before leaning over him and fastening the sturdy gold shackles over his Hobbit's wrists.

Bilbo mewled in submissive pleasure at the feel of being truly bound by his King, and when he tested his bonds he couldn't move his arms an inch. The shackles were tight and firm, but not at all uncomfortable and there was no chain or length of any kind between the two circlets, meaning his wrists were bound side by side at his back in a way that allowed no real movement... This, coupled with the feel of the collar locked firmly around his neck and the heady pleasure of kneeling at his King's feet as he held his leash in his large strong hand, was enough to have Bilbo achingly hard and whimpering desperately in an instant.

Thorin stroked his hand through Bilbo's curly hair for a moment before suddenly tugging him in to where the Dwarf had undone his pants and freed his thick cock from the confines. "I know I don't need to tell you what to do, Bunnanunê..." The Dwarf told him and Bilbo immediately proved him right by taking his King's thick cock into his mouth, taking him all the way down to the root, the leaking head resting just in the back of his throat and feeding him Thorin's precum as the Hobbit swallowed around him with a moan.

Bilbo whimpered at the feel of Thorin's hands tugging at his hair as he pushed him further down his cock and the Hobbit was gazing up at his King with wide, lust-bright eyes filled with all of the love and devotion he felt for his Dwarf. "Do not come until I tell you." Thorin ordered him and, if he had been able, he would have nodded. As it was, there was no question that he was going to obey. Thorin knew as well as Bilbo that the little Burglar would never dream of disappointing his King, or disobeying one of his commands in these monuments.

Bilbo merely whimpered as Thorin started thrusting into his mouth with long, slow deep strokes and Bilbo was eagerly and happily licking and sucking at his hard shaft as it moved in his mouth, swallowing all of Thorin's delicious precum as it dribbled down his throat. The little Hobbit was in ecstasy where he knelt serving his King, his entire body trembling as his painfully hard dick twitched where it lay untouched between his wide-spread thighs. With Thorin gripping his hair tightly and with the way he was bound and kneeling, Bilbo really was helpless to his Dwarf King's whims and the knowledge that he was completely at Thorin's mercy, here only to serve his King's needs and to bring him pleasure in this moment, was one that had Bilbo shivering and mewling in his throat as Thorin used his mouth.

"You truly are perfect at this, my little Âzyungel..." The Dwarf groaned as Bilbo curled his tongue around him and suckled on him like he was the best thing he'd ever tasted. In Bilbo's lust hazed mind, he was. It was an indeterminate amount of time later when Thorin finally pulled Bilbo off his cock by his hair and the little Hobbit whined a bit at the loss of his lovers cock from his mouth, but he was soon rewarded instead with two of Thorin's thick digits in his mouth and Bilbo eagerly sucked them in, coating them generously with saliva before Thorin pulled them out and tugged him up by his collar into his lap, turning him so that Bilbo's back was to his chest, his bound arms trapped between their bodies, the Hobbits legs spread wide to straddle his King's hips.

Bilbo shivered at how open and vulnerable he was spread out on Thorin's lap like this, and the Hobbit gasped and moaned softly when one of Thorin's thick fingers pressed into him, thrusting in and out a few times before working his second finger in alongside it, preparing his little Burglar quickly to take his thick cock. Bilbo was mewling shamelessly by the time Thorin had opened him up enough to take his cock, the Dwarf's fingers brushing against his prostate every so often and making him keen with pleasure.

Bilbo whimpered as Thorin lifted him up under his thighs, holding him over his hard, leaking dick for a moment before lowering him inexorably down on his shaft until his little treasure was seated snugly in the King's lap, stuffed full of Thorin's cock, bound and collared and utterly 'his'. His needy, pleasured little noises were music to Thorin's ears, and the Dwarf King leaned down to suck a deep mark into the juncture at the base of Bilbo's neck near his shoulder below the band of the collar.

Bilbo mewled softly as his King marked him for all the world to see as he began thrusting up inside him in long, deep strokes that had the Hobbit gasping and moaning in ecstasy as Thorin's thick cock rubbed over his prostate on every hard glorious thrust in. Bilbo was shameless in his pleasure, letting his Dwarf King know exactly how much he was truly enjoying this, being helplessly bound and owned by him... "Oh! Thorin! Thorin! My King! Please! 'Please!'" He was so, so close now and he needed to come, badly, but Thorin hadn't told him he could yet so Bilbo simply whined and whimpered needily on his King's cock, begging for his release. 

Thorin thrust up into him a few more times, suckling at his neck as he held him spread open in his lap where he was fucking him before finally whispering heatedly into his little Burglar's ear; "Come for me, little one... Show your King how much you enjoy being split open on my cock..." Bilbo came at his King's command with a loud, broken cry, spilling over his own abdomen as Thorin fucked him hard through his orgasm before sinking himself deep into his Hobbit's tight little hole, growling and biting slightly at his neck as he released, pumping his hot seed deep into Bilbo's more than willing channel.

Bilbo mewled helplessly, shuddering in his bonds with pleasure at the feel of Thorin's hot thick seed filling him up. He was limp and pliant in his Dwarf King's hold as Thorin filled him and owned him completely, and he was all too compliant when Thorin wiped his mess off his stomach with one hand and offered him his fingers to suck. Bilbo moaned softly around them as he obediently cleaned his own release from his King's thick fingers, swallowing it down as eagerly as he would Thorin's own.

"You are perfect, my precious little Burglar..." Thorin murmured to him, and Bilbo mewled happily at the praise as Thorin removed his fingers from his mouth. "I think I'm going to keep you here, like this." He husked lowly in Bilbo's ear. "Bound and stuffed full of my cock, and my seed..." "Please..." Bilbo whimpered hazily as he drifted in a happy, sated subspacey afterglow. Right now, he would like nothing more than to just stay here in his Kings lap, bound and full and completely owned. He was more than happy to oblige Thorin's wish to keep him here like this for however long he desired...


End file.
